


Primer encuentro

by Malale



Series: Armas [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando Blaine llega a ese edificio abandonado no espera encontrar a nadie. Mucho menos a un chico con un rifle de largo alcance observando con una mirilla hacia la calle" [Precuela de "El peso de un arma"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 23-06-2012 en mi LJ. Re-editado]
> 
> Escena que amplia el encuentro entre Blaine y Kurt en mi AU de Asesinos a sueldo.

 

Cuando Blaine llega a ese edificio abandonado no espera encontrar a nadie. Mucho menos a un chico con un rifle de largo alcance observando con una mirilla hacia la calle.

 

Los instintos de Blaine se ponen en marcha, por supuesto. No sabe quién es ese chico, sólo sabe que apuntaba hacia el callejón donde se va a reunir su blanco con uno de sus clientes. No sabe si es amigo o enemigo y Blaine debe asumir lo segundo, porque es lo más sensato. Sobre todo para sobrevivir en ese mundo.

 

Se acerca lentamente, paso a paso, sin hacer ruido. Sabe que no lo oye, porque si en algo es bueno Blaine es en acercarse sin ser detectado. Desgraciadamente, no ha llevado el arma, un error muy estúpido. Aunque realmente no creía que fuera a necesitarla, había subido ahí sólo para observar los pasos de Doc Hauser, el traficante de armas.

 

Y realmente, a Blaine le gustaba más el cuerpo a cuerpo. No es como si llevarla encima marcara mucha diferencia.

 

-Deja el rifle en el suelo y ponte de pie. Muy lentamente.- dice, observando la nuca pálida, fijándose en una pequeña cicatriz en ese blanco cuello. Nota el cuerpo tensarse y hacer lo que ordena, con cuidado. Blaine lo observa. No puede evitarlo. Va vestido de negro, pegado a todo su cuerpo. Tiene unas piernas musculosas y definitivamente detiene más de unos segundos la mirada en su trasero.

 

Imperdonable.

 

El chico da un paso hacia atrás para impulsar mejor su codo contra la cara de Blaine. Consigue esquivarlo por los pelos, pero desgraciadamente el movimiento que debe hacer es precario. El chico se le echa encima para terminar de desequilibrarlo y ambos golpean contra el suelo. Le pone una rodilla sobre el pecho y un brazo sobre el cuello.

-¿Quién eres?- echa un rápido vistazo, le abre el abrigo y palmea por todos lados en un rápido cacheo. Blaine le deja porque, bueno, vaya par de ojos azules. Y porque realmente las técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de ese chico son muy básicas. –No llevas ni siquiera un arma- parece ofendido ante su estupidez. Blaine ve como dirige la mano hacia su tobillo. Se libra de su agarre con un rápido giro y acaba él encima del chico, agarrándole las muñecas.

-No la necesito.- sonríe. El chico se intenta soltar, pero Blaine es mucho más fuerte. –Soy Blaine, contestando a tu pregunta anterior.- los ojos azules lo miran con desprecio. Rueda los ojos y sonríe de manera prepotente.

-Kurt.

-Encantado.

-Y después de la presentación formal, ¿vas a matarme?- pregunta, mirándolo con fría calma. Blaine sospecha que está analizando la situación, buscando como escapar. Una mente fría como el hielo.

-Depende. ¿Trabajas para Hauser?- el tal Kurt lo mira confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿No eres tú uno de los matones de Hauser?

-No. Me han contratado para matarle.

-Ah, no.- el chico se indigna. –Ponte a la cola. Me van a dar cien de los grandes por ese cretino.

-Vaya, así que a ti también te han contratado. ¿Colombianos?- Kurt niega con la cabeza.

-Los yakuzas.

 

Dos asesinos contratados por un objetivo común. Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo. Y Doc Hauser un hombre con pocos amigos.

Quizás eso podría ayudar.

-Sabes, podríamos unir fuerzas.

-Ja, no.- Kurt rueda los ojos. –Yo trabajo sólo. Y he llegado antes.

-Yo llevo investigando a Hauser desde hace un mes. Y tú no.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo no?- le pregunta, sospechando.

-Porque no hubieras estado esperando para dispararle. Sabrías que Hauser cuando se reúne con un cliente no sale de su coche. Y tiene cristales blindados.

 

Kurt frunce el entrecejo.

-Lo sabía. Pensaba intentar disparar cuando abrieran la puerta.

-Eso es un ángulo imposible.

-No para mí.- oh, ahí estaban otra vez los ojos llenos de veneno. –Pero gracias a ti mi oportunidad se ha ido. Tenía poco tiempo para hacer esto. Soy un hombre ocupado.

 

A Blaine le hace gracia la actitud un tanto diva del chico. Tiene que contenerse las ganas para no reírse.

-Oh, venga, déjame compensarte entonces. Crearé una oportunidad para ti. Tu jefe creerá que lo has hecho solo, los míos igual y todos contentos.

-No.

 

Blaine sonríe ampliamente y se inclina un poco sobre él.

-Siempre puedo matarte y quedarme con toda la gloria.

 

El castaño bufa y rueda los ojos.

-No vas a matarme- dice con seguridad. –Si quisieras hacerlo ya lo hubieras intentado.

 

Blaine tiene que reconocer que es verdad. No mata por matar. Aunque podría dejarlo encerrado hasta acabar el trabajo. Pero realmente quiere trabajar con él, parece bueno. Terriblemente bueno. Sería muy interesante.

-Bueno, plantéatelo así. Puedes hacerlo conmigo o no hacerlo- el chico arruga tanto el entrecejo que parece que va a estallarle una vena.

- _Vale_ \- termina accediendo. Casi le ha escupido la palabra en la cara. –Pero con dos condiciones.

 

Que adorable; en esa situación y aun queriendo llevar la voz cantante. Y lo mejor (o peor) de todo es que los instintos de Blaine le dicen que tuviera cuidado con él. Que tenía motivos de peso para ser tan confiado, para tener ese temple.

-¿Cuáles?

\- La primera es que seguiremos mi propio plan. Al pie de la letra.- Blaine asiente, interesado. Podría evaluar de primera mano lo bueno que era Kurt. –Y la segunda es que _te quites de encima_.

 

Riendo Blaine se levanta y estira la mano para incorporar al chico. De esa manera cierran el pacto.

 

La alianza más importante de toda su vida. 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque es bastante corto, no podía dejar mi serie "Armas" sin esta escena de como se conocieron los niños. Me encantan y creo que ha quedado bastante bien. A ver que os parece. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
